East India Co. Parliament
The East India Co. Parliament is the offical new government of the Macmorgan era. Replacing the Ministry for the EITC the government has plans to restore honour and victory to not just the EITC but to pirates who live and spend their time increasing the global economy of the Caribbean. The organization is newly founded and is expected to recive critisisem however is determined to overcome those who oppose this organization and its beliefs. The offical head of state of the EITC is Lord Marshall Benjamin Macmorgan however the Government will be lead by a ' Prime Minister' Members Below are the current members of the government who have been apointed by Lord Marshal Benjamin Macmorgan: Content coming soon, government in development Positions Below are the current postions of the government, PLEASE NOTE NOT TO ASK FOR A POSITION AS IT IS APOINTED BY THE LORD MARSHALL: Speaker of the Commons - POSITION MUST BE USED Prime Minister of the EITC - POSITION MUST BE USED Deputy Prime Minister of the EITC - POSITION OPTIONAL Leader of the House of Commons - POSITION MUST BE USED Defense Secretary - POSITION MUST BE USED Central Intelligence Secretary - POSITION MUST BE USED Office of the Prime Minister & Support StaffEdit The office of the Prime Minister and support staff is a newly founded department which replaces the Ministry for the EITC department which was called Office of the Minister for the EITC & Support staff. This department is lead by the Prime Minister which replaces Minister f along with his Deputy Prime Miniser which replaces Senior Undersecretary. Office of the Prime Minister 1 of 1Add photo Members of office: Prime Minister: Vacant Deputy Prime Minister: Vacant Affairs: Department for the Caribbean Home Affairs (CHA) The department for the Caribbean Home affairs is the department that replaces the Ministry department for Caribbean law enforcment, this department however is in charge of the affairs that happen inside the Caribbean such as policing, riots and terroism. The department differs from the Samuel Redbeard era which the department was insturcted to arrest anybody on sight, this department however ensures that everybody is not to be harmed and a fair trial is to be upon them before any sentence. The department is lead by the Caribbean Home Secretary which replaces the Head of the department for Caribbean Law Enforcment. Members of office: Caribbean Home Secretary: Vacant New Scotland Yard 2 of 2Add photo Affairs: This department now holds the Scottland Yard department. Ministry for Defense The ministry defense is a government department which replaces the department for defense in the Ministry for the EITC. The department not only now deals with Defensive affairs but also with War affairs as the new model government is more keen on Defense than war. Now that the department has been given the rights to plan for War the department has now been constructed into a Ministry as it is more superior than possibly others. Members of office: Defense Secretary: Vacant Ministry for Defense MOD 1 of 2Add photo Affairs: War is now a part of this department and has been given the right to become a Ministry. The Military Police are part of this Ministry. ﻿Department for Central Intelligence The Department for Central Intelligence (CIA) is one of the existing departments from the Ministry for the EITC. The department deals with Intelligence work that is to be taken into mind. Operations that need to be held to possibly assasinate somebody are lead by this department. As well as Central Intelligence the Department for Security is now formed with this department alongside with the Auror Office which are a band of elite hunters which keep order in defeating the enemy and both now takes control with its affairs. Members of office: Auror Office 2 of 2Add photo Central Intelligence Secretary: Vacant Affairs: The department for Security is now part of this department. Department for Sports & Public Enlightenment (SPE) The department for Sports is a department thats controls the sports affairs and any other fun affairs that members of the Caribbean enjoy in their every day life. The department is newly founded and has been instructed to take control of the affairs that are to be going around the Caribbean. This department has a use now that the old Ministry for the EITC has been disbanded and disolved from office. Members of office: Sports & Public Enlightenment Secretary: Vacant Office for the Olympics 2 of 2Add photo Affairs: The office for the Olympics is part of this department. Department for Trade & Transport The department for Trade & Transport is the biggest of all departments as it deals with the trade systems with the EITC. The department has only been lead by trusted figures of the EITC and not many are said to get this commision. The EITCSI used to be apart of the Ministry before the sacking of former EITC Minister Samuel Redbeard on which they suddently resigned after being apointed to the Parliament. The department is lead by the Trade & Transport Secretary. Members of office: Trade & Transport Secretary: Vacant East India Trading Company Shipping Industry 2 of 2Add photo Affairs: The EITCSI is apart of this department. Former members of the EITC Parliament & Ministry for the EITCEdit Head of the Department of Caribbean Law Enforcment Ryan Blademonk ? - April 11, 2011 Precceded by: Office Created Succeded by: James Macstealer Head of the Department for Caribbean Law EnforcementEdit James Macstealer 11 April 2011 - 5 May 2011 Precceded by: Ryan Blademonk Succeded by: Position Abolished ( Caribbean Home Affairs Secretary). Head of the Department for Trade & TransportEdit Usman ? - 5 May 2011 Precceded by: Office Created Succeded by Position Abolished ( Trade & Transport Secretary). Minister for the EITCEdit Samuel Redbeard Preceded by: Position Created Succeded by: Position Abolished: (Prime Minister).